


Pillow Talk

by Haywire



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-17
Updated: 2014-12-17
Packaged: 2018-03-01 20:29:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2786651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haywire/pseuds/Haywire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laura asks Carmilla to teach her Sumerian, but what's she really up to?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pillow Talk

“What does that symbol mean?” Laura asked, pointing to a strange shape in the book she was holding. She'd asked her girlfriend to teach her Sumerian.

“Why do I get the feeling you're not actually trying here?” sighed Carmilla. “I just told you that one five minutes ago.”

“What? Balderdash!” she replied, leaning in closer.

“Balderdash?” she echoed, laughing. “Seriously? You know how long it's been since I've heard that word, right?”

“Um... poppycock?” Laura tried, raising her eyebrow and smirking.

“Hey, that's my pillow-” And then it hit her face, just before Carmilla's reflexes pinned her to the bed.


End file.
